Me and the Harries twins
by FanFiction-Harries-Twins
Summary: FanFiction about meeting the Harries twins. Still in progress. Also uploaded to Tumblr on FanFiction-Harries-Twins
1. Intro

Intro;

"OI! Come look at this!"

I hear a scream down the hall "What is it now?" I moan slowly tugging down the hall to meet an overly ecstatic face peering above a laptop.

"Loooookkkkk! Look at them! Just look!" The face light up more and more as my friend pointed, almost shoving the laptop into my face. Rolling my eyes I slowly take the laptop, my eyes widened as I look at the screen. I have never seen anyone more perfect then the two boys on the screen. My god were they perfect. The exact clone of each other. I never wanted to look away. "Jack and Finn," The words sent my imagination shattering.

"Hmm. Who and who?" Trying to act as natural as possible even though the inside of my head was screaming perfection.

"Jackson and Finnegan or Jack and Finn. Twins from London," She took the laptop out of my hands.

"And you found them how?" My voice sounding slightly argent now.

"YouTube. Jack has a channel. 'Jacksgap' Their 20." Now she was slightly arrogant. She motioned me to sit next to her as she showed me some videos. It didn't take me to long to tell the difference and pick my favourite. Finn. There was just something about Finn, he was different. For someone that had an exactly identical brother, he was hotter. Better. "You like them don't you?" A slight nudge and I was blushing. Of course I did. How could you not? I knew I was hooked, from that moment Jack and Finn were going to be in my every thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one;

I couldn't stop thinking about the twins. I found myself watching Jacks videos everyday. Epically the ones with Finn. God, there was just something about him.

Fast forward 4 months and I found out some great news. I was expected into a uni in London. I had applied for it the year before and completely forgotten about it, this was it. I was going to London! "I got it!" I screamed as I opened my expectance letter.

"Got what?" A quizzical ring came from down the hall.

"I'm going to London for a year! I got it. I got it. I got it!" There was no way I could contain my excitement. I was going to London for a year to study. I had wanted this since I was little. " Jack and Finn lived in London," My heart stopped. I had completely forgotten. I could meet the boys. I could actually meet the boy... This was going to be so much better than I thought. "Just think, you could meet them." I giggled. If only she knew how much I wanted to see them.

Fast forward 2 months and I was off to London for a year. Terrified of my first flying experience I knew I was going to be fine. No matter what, the boys or not, I was going to have a great time in London. Fast forward one long plane trip and 2 days of settling in to my new uni I thought it was time to go out. I hadn't left my uni since I got to it. I needed to make friends. I needed to see London but what to do... Nandos! I had heard about them on a few British YouTube videos. I was going to have my first London experience. I was excited. I was slightly cold outside but I wanted to look nice even if it meant freezing. I looked hot. I was freezing my butt off but I looked stunning. Off to Nandos I went, unsure of where one was or how to even get there, I started off in the general direction of central London hoping to find Nandos. I wondered around in the middle of London taking photos of things we don't have back home. I was overcome by the lights and sounds then BAM! I ran into someone. God I was mortified. "I am so sorry. Here let me help you up." That voice... It couldn't be... A graceful hand placed itself upon mine. It was so soft. As I stumbled to my feet with the help of the familiar voice I couldn't stop blushing. "It's my fault, honestly. I'm the one out of place here." I tried to see the face of the voice and when I did, it was the most amazing moment of my life. "Nonsense, I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of nowhere. But, I'm glad I did." He flashed me a half wicked smile then looked down at his feet. "My name's Brie," I said as I afford him a hand to shake.

"You don't know who I am?" His face was slightly puzzled. But he shook my hand anyway. I let out a awkward laugh. Of course I knew who he was. Just cause I wasn't from London doesn't mean I lived under a rock. "No, sorry." I lied. I didn't want to make him feel I ran into him on prepose.

"Oh, well, I'm Jack. It's nice to mean you Brie." He shook my hand again. I didn't relies he still hand it. Quickly I dropped his hand and flashed a half smile.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Where is such a fit girl like you going by herself at this hour?" He blushed a little.

"Well, I was trying to find a Nandos. It's what you guys do here right? I've heard about it on some YouTube blogs." As I said the words I wanted nothing more than to bring them back. Jack's face was light up. I didn't know what he was thinking but I'm sure I'd be fine with it.

"I can show you if you like? It's one of my favourite places to eat." He afford me his hand. "Just so you don't run into anyone else on our way there," We both laughed as I placed my hand on his. His hands were so soft I tried my best not to let my pams get sweaty. "You're not from the U.K are you?" I shook my head.

"No. I'm studying here on exchange. Before here I had never even left my state." I was slightly scared of what he would think. A poor paretic girl in a new country, alone. "Well then," Jack seemed happy, "Allow me to show you a bit of London." He smiled at me, I blushed so bad e let out a little half laugh. As we walked hand in hand to Nandos I told him a bit about myself and he told me a bit about him and London. It was great. He stopped just outside of Nandos, "Look Brie, I can't stay." I knew it. I knew I would scare him off. "But I'd love to meet you again. You're really nice. Could..." He stopped. "Oh god please ask me for my number!" I screamed to myself... Nothing. "Meet you around, have a great night." He practically ran away. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I sure as hell wasn't going to stand outside of Nandos all night. I walked in feeling over dressed for where I was but soon found a table and made my order. Tonight was going well. Or well enough. After few minutes someone approached my table, it was Jack. "Hey, umm sorry for running away before." He looked awkward. I motioned him a seat as I took a sip of my coffee. As he sat he counted, "It's just, I know I only just met you but you seem really, well different to anyone else. And it's not just because you're not from here. It's hard to explain." He fiddled with something in his pocket before pulling out a piece of paper and placing it in front of me. "My number. You can call if you ever want to meet up. Or not. Whichever. Ummmm, Cya or not. It's up to you." He ran away again before I could even say a word. I watched him leave in a awkward hurry picking up the note...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two;

Last night was defiantly not what I was expecting. It was so much better on so many levels. As I rolled out of bed I picked the note up from my bedside table reading over it for the millionth time. "Hey, it's Jack. I think we should meet up again. Please call #********. I hope you call." I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. Someone was actually keen to see me again. Someone like Jack wanted to see me after I ran into him. London was going to be great. Looking over last night I realized I never told Jack how long I was here for but I'm sure it doesn't matter. It was a fluke I ran into him, I doubt we would ever be involved enough for it to matter. I wanted to call Jack then and there and ask if he wanted to meet up when the phone rang in my hands. It was home. I wanted to tell them about Jack, but I could hardly get a word in. Everyone was yelling over the phone about how much they missed me when there was a knock at my door. To my surprise Jack was there looking slightly dazed. "My very own British stalker," I tried my best to put a joking smile on my face but I was so surprised to see him.

"Hey I hope you don't mind but my friend she said she knew you from her class and well I just wanted to see you." He started at his feet shovelling them awkwardly. I realized I was still on the phone.

"hey umm I gotta go, I'll call you tonight. Love you." I never took my gaze of Jack and hung up before anyone could ask anything. As I said the last two words Jacks face saddened. I don't know what he was thinking but I'm sure he's got it wrong. "Just the family calling to see how I was," I assured him. "Would you like to come in?" He nodded slowly with one of his half smiles and took refuge on my bed.

"Your room is so small. How do you live in such a small room?" He was right. My room was tiny, but I didn't plan on spending my whole year living in it.

"I know, It was the best I could do. I actually want to rent my own flat while I'm here. You know, get the whole London experience." I half laughed, Jack motioned me to sit next to him. Ha, how about that. He was my guest my he was telling me what to do. I walked over to sit down but changed my mind and stood in front of him, arms folded. Jack looked up at me and smiled. "You look lovely this morning,"

"Oh my god!" I was still in my pjs. "Oh my god this is embarrassing how did I forget," I shoved my hands in my face and went bright red. "I'm so mortified." All I could hear was Jack laughing. He pulled my hands off my face and held them in his playing with my fingers. When suddenly he pulled me down on top of him and kissed me. He picked me up and laid my down onto the bed and laid on top of me not once braking the kiss. His hands slid up to my face, slowly stroking my cheek with his thumb. I blushed and I know he knew it. Jack suddenly pulled away and sat up on the end of my bed. "I am so sorry. I couldn't help myself." I crawled over too him wrapping my arm around his waist and kissing his cheek.

"It's ok Jack." I placed another kiss on his cheek. He turned to me puzzled.

"Jack?" Oh god. It was Finn. Finn had just kissed me and I thought it was Jack.

"You're not Jack?" I sat back, I couldn't let him know I knew who he was. "Then you must be his brother. Ummm, shoot sorry, I didn't get your name." I moved away a bit.

"I'm Finnegan. Or Finn. Actually, just Finn will do. I'm sorry I kissed you. It's just all last night Jack went on about this beautiful girl he met and well I had to meet you." He hung his head in humiliation. I felt bad for him. I leant over a kissed his cheek.

"It's ok Finn. But why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"I wanted to. I planned on introducing myself but when I saw you I was dumbfounded. I didn't mean to kiss you Brie. I couldn't help myself. Sorry" Finn was blushing more than ever now. It hit me. My faviorte twin was on my bed and had kissed me. I couldn't let this end yet. I had to kiss him again. I crawled back over to Finn, took his head in my hands and kissed him. I could feel his smile against my lips. As I pulled Finn into a hug someone knocked on my door. I didn't want to stop the kiss but I couldn't ignore the knocker. As I left Finns lips he sighed greatly and rolled his eyes causing me to giggle a bit. This was great I thought as I opened the door. That thought soon went away when I saw Jack standing there with some flowers. His face changed when He saw Finn sitting on my bed. "Brie, I see you've meet Finn."...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three;

Finn shot up from my bed looking at Jack the whole time, neither said a word. I had to step in, this was getting tense. "Jack, I was actually just bout to call you when Finn here stopped by, you're lucky to have such an amazing brother." I tried to lighten the mood with a smile to both Jack and Finn.

"I bet he did," Jacks reply was a little bit more attitude then I needed. It wasn't my fault so why was he being rude to me?

"listen, I don't know what's going on here but I don't want any part of it. So if you too are going to fight you are more than welcome to leave." I knew where I stood and I wasn't going to have them fight in front of me.

"You're right. I'm sorry Brie, I just wasn't expecting to see Finn here,"

"Tell me about it." I let out a little laugh and smiled at Jack, I could feel him relax. I had lowered the tension somewhat and that was a start. "Tell you boys what, You wait outside so I can get changed and we'll all go for some coffee cause I don't know about you guys but bed head and pjs isn't my ideal look for the day," The boys laughed and headed outside. I could hear faint arguing between the boys just outside my door. God I felt horrible for what I did. The first people I meet here and I've made them fight within a matter of hours. I felt like just locking my door and hiding till they went away, but just as I put my hand on the lock Jack knocked on the door asking if I was ready. I opened the door to see to egger faces peering at me, I have to admit they are heaven. "I brought you some flowers as a 'welcome to London' thing, I hope you don't mind." Jack handed me the flowers. Red roses oh how I loved roses.

"I love roses, thank you so much. I'll just quickly put them in some water then we can go," I fussed around in my cupboard to find something to put them in, but seeing as I hadn't unpacked the best I had was a coffee cup. It would have to do, I placed them in the cup with some water and headed out the door. "So boys, I said as happy as I could to lower the tension even more, "You too live here, so you pick the best place to get coffee." I smiled at the both of them placing an arm around each of their waists. "So, where to boys?" Jack and Finn looked at each other than at me, Finn was the first to put an arm around me and Jack soon followed. If I was to have the boys I was not going to pick on now. It was silent as we walked out of my dorm but Jack soon broke the silence, "Startbucks?" He looked at Finn, Finn nodded in agreence. "We can take my car, it's too cold to walk."

"I drove to thought how about I meet you two there?" Finn let go of me and kissed my cheek before wandering in the other direction.

"So, you and Finn hu?" Jack looked at me with a little judgement in his eyes.

"He seems nice. Not like you at all," Jack laughed.

"Are you saying I'm not nice?" His judgmental tone completely gone and replaced with a sarcastic sexy voice. I looked up at him with a 'don't you sass me look' causing him to wink at me. I playfully pushed him with a bit of a giggle, Jack grabbed me round my waist and spun me around. I squealed and laughed at the same time making him laugh. I struggled out of his arms and ran, Jack soon caught me, picked me up and put me over his shoulder, "Me Jack. Me catch female." I never laughed so hard in my life. I had only know him for a few hours but it was like I had known him my whole life. Jack carried me to his car and opened the door for me, it was so cute. I couldn't help but smile at him. God he was perfect. We sat in silence as Jack drove to Startbucks, Finn waved us over to the table when we walked into the nearly empty Startbucks. "I hope you don't mind up I ordered cappuccino for you two since you took your time." I couldn't help but feel guilty. We had forgotten about Finn.

"Thank you Finn, sorry we kept you." I smiled at Finn and took the seat next to him and placed one hand on his knee, he instantly relaxed.

"Don't worry about it," Jack looked at me and winked, I giggled in awkwardness and moved my hand of Finns knee. "So Brie, tell us about yourself." Finn nudged me lightly.

"Well, I'm Brie, I'm 19. I'm here on exchange and plan on living here for as long as I can. I have always loved the UK. Annndd yeah" I couldn't help but smile, I had two of the most interesting, talented and not to mention good looking boys interested in me. Who wouldn't be happy?

"How long are you here for?" Jack asked, both him and Finn where staring at me waiting for an answer. Oh god. Ohhhh goddd.

"Well..." I was cut off by an employee asking if we needed anything. Saved. I almost let out a sigh of relive but thought better not to. The subject was quickly changed. "Do you boys know of any houses or apartments up for rent around here? My dorm is awfully small and I don't really want to spend my time here in it. It's uncomfortable." Jack and Finn looked at each other and motioned to their phones, they were texting each other. Great, I had scared them off. They were making some excuse to leave. I sipped my coffee slowly waiting for the 'oh I just remembered' but what I get wasn't what I expected.

"What would you think about living with us?" Jack and Finn said at the same time, it was a little creepy. I chocked on my coffee. I really didn't expect that.

"You two just met me, not even 24 hours ago and you are asking me to live with you?" it seemed a little odd but at the same time I knew I could trust them. I don't know why but I was sure I would get alone with them fine.

"Well why not? We need someone else to move in and you need a place. Plus it's not like you are going to kill us... You're not going to kill us are you?" Finn jokingly asked.

"Of course not. You boys are two pretty to take away from this world, hahahaha. I would be honoured to live with you two." I took a mouth full of my coffee just as Finn poked my side, I spat coffee everywhere. We broke into uncontrollable laughter. I knew London would be great.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4;

"So you'll move in?" Finn asked keeping his eyes on the road. We had left the coffee shop and Finn was taking me to his to check it out. Jack had to go meet some guy named Sam so it was just me and Finn.

"Sure, London is meant to be about having fun. What could be more fun than living with you two."

"I could think of something's. Me and Jack fight a lot." I heard a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"It's ok Finnegan. You are brothers, if you didn't fight I would be worried." He let out a nasial laugh and turned into a drive way.

"We're here. Time to see your new home." Finn seemed really excite to say that. As I got out the car I was blown away with what I saw. It was such a beautiful place. A white house with such green grass. Finn whistled for me with at the door moving his head as if to tell me to hurry up. "It's cold out here Brie, hurry up." Inside was even prettier. Black coaches, cream walls. I had dreamed about places like this sense I was little. Finn walked over to me and wrapped him arms around me, resting his chin on my head. "You never answered our question, how long are you hear for?" My heart beat grew faster, I really didn't want to tell them. To let them know the time we have together is numbered.

Ummm, a year or so maybe longer." It was an answer. He held me tighter.

"Why does it feel like I've known you my whole life when I've only known you for a few hours?" I could hear his heart speeding up. He was nervous and I needed to fix that and doge a question.

"So Finnegan. Show me the house," I took Finns had with a playful move and dragged him down the hall. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lead my around showing me Jacks room, the bathroom, the kitchen then what was going to be my room. "So this one will be yours," He opened the door to a light purple room with an extremely large bed. "It was meant to be a spear room but you need it more," I didn't need it that bad I thought. Better stop thinking before I get mad.

"So show my your room," I said sound bossy and playful at the same time. He was reluctant, I could tell. I mean he didn't try to hide it, but he led me to the end of the hall and stopped outside the door.

"So this is my room," He pointed at the door.

"Are you going to show me the inside or is your room just a door" Finn laughed a little. He really did seem nervous, I had to fix that. Finn led me into his room that was easily 4 times the size of my dorm room. I didn't hesitate and went straight for his bed dragging Finn by the hands kicking the door shut. I sat on the bed waiting for Finn to sit down near me, but he sat as far away as possible. "Did I do something wrong Finn? You seem angry at me." I may not have known him for too long but he already seems different.

"No. Not at all Brie, it's just I shouldn't feel this way about someone I just met." I looked down, I know what he means but I can't tell him. I crawled over to him just like at uni, I took his hand.

"Finn. Look at me." He was trying not to look, he hung his head but slowly turned to me. The second he saw my face he kissed me. He grabbed my face and kissed me so passionately I was a little scared. I was a little taken back by the kiss but I wasn't going to say anything. I wanted to kiss Finn more than anything. After he kissed me I knew I was in the clear for a bit of a snog. I sat back as Finn moved into his bed, patting the bed for me to sit next to him. Oh no. I had other ideas. I tried to look sexy as I crawled towards Finn, I put one leg either side of Finn and sat on his lap, looked him in the eyes seductively bit my lip. Finn let out a little giggle. "Brie, I want nothing more than to take you right now but we just met, I don't want you to think I'm like that." He looked down at his lap. I moved his hands so they wrapped around me, he held me close.

"Finn, I want you. I don't care about later, I want you now." Finn looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and then looked at my lips. I bit my lip again remembering that he mentioned it in one of his video's. I knew a little about him, just enough to know how to get what I want.

"The hell with it," Finn had given in. I smiled as he kissed me again holding me tighter and tighter with each kiss.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5;

I woke up to Jack looking at me puzzled. Finn and I had fallen asleep in each other's arms. God I was so tired I didn't want to wake up. "Why hello there. What did you get up too?" Jack whispered sarcastically. I let out a little moan of go away but he just poked his tongue out. "No classes today Brie?" I shook my head.

"not for a few days," I mean, "It's not what you think either Jack, We fell asleep." I was lying already but I didn't know the whole thing of what Jack and Finn were like.

"Oh, and you know what I'm thinking?" Jack laughed a bit. "Gets some sleep my love. I'll wake you for tea." Jack kissed my forehead and walked out the door. Finn finally stirred.

"You didn't tell him, smart girl." His half wake voice was to die for. Finn hugged me tighter. "Back to sleep sweetie. You're tired I can tell." He kissed my neck. "After that I don't blame you," He let out a smug laugh and went back to sleep. It wasn't long before I was asleep too. I woke up to an empty bed. Nothing I wasn't used to but still wasn't expecting it. There was a note. "Brie, Jack and I need to talk. Stay in bed till we get back. There's tea on the table next to you if you would like. Be back soon. -Finnegan" I peered over to see it was 5:30. If I slept now it would be hard to sleep later. I sat up reading over the note again and sipping the tea Finn left. Something was wrong, I could tell it was my fault, it's always my fault. I better have a shower. I haven't had a good shower in day. I don't think Finn will mind if I borrow one of his shirts. I had been in the shower for about five minutes when I heard the boys get home. Finn came into the room. "Well good morning sweetie, glad to see your still alive." He let out a chuckle.

"Oh hush you. I hope you don't mind I stole one of your shirts." I half yelled from the shower, "Where's jack?"

"His with a few friends doing a YouTube thing. We've got the house to ourselves again," Finn opened the shower door and got in with me. I had never showered with someone before. It was weird.

"Is everything ok with you two?" I really didn't want to know the answer cause I knew there was. But Finn wouldn't say it.

"Yeah, everything's fine sweetie. Why do you ask?" He knew very well why I asked.

"Just wondering," I said with a fake smile. No need to make drama already I told myself. Drama will come sooner or later and I can try to make it later. Something in the back of my head knew that I've done something bad though. I had only known them for a little while but I had already screwed up. Finn kissed my forehead and smiled at me. He was so perfect, it was great being in his presents. I used to dream of moments like this, I couldn't believe I actually knew Jack and Finn. "So, movies?" I snapped out of my day dream.

"Hmm?"

"Movies? Want to watch movies?" Finn looked at me and winked.

"Oh, sure. You pick." I smiled at Finn hoping he couldn't see how worried I was. I had only known the boys for a day and I was already causing fights. I didn't want to screw this up, not with Jack and Finn. Not in London.

"Are you ok?" I could hear a worried tone in his voice, he put his chin on my head and sighed. "Jack and I aren't fighting over you Brie, honestly. We just needed to talk. Jack and I have an odd relationship, we always fight. We aren't the same on camera as we are in person. Everything is fine, I promise," I couldn't help but wonder why the boys were like that. I could tell there was something deeper to them, if I was going to live with them I might as well try to help them out. After our shower Finn and I settled down on the chair ready to watch a movie, my head on Finns chest. "Brie, can I ask you something?" I could hear Finns heart pounding.

"Sure Finnegan." Finn let out a little nervous laugh.

"Why do you think we get along so well? I mean I only met you this morning but I feel so close to you." His heart pounded harder, he waited for a reply. I didn't know what to say, I didn't understand either. All I could do was hug him. I Got up to hug him but he must have thought I was going to walk away, Finn sat up and paused the movie. I had to do more than a hug, I had to make him forget it. I was never good at showing feelings or understanding people but I was going to try. I took Finns hand and led him outside. "Look up Finn. What do you see?" Finn rolled his eyes but looked up.

"Starts. If this is some cheesy romantic thing..." I cut him off. Of course it was cheesy romance, it's the only thing I know about.

"Can you explain them? Can you tell me how many there are?" I looked at Finn, he was smiling like a nervous wreck. "Why question things you know you can't ever answer?" I gave Finn a hug. "Something's don't last long enough to ever fully understand." Finn hugged my tighter.

"Well I hope you stay around long enough for me to understand." I led Finn back inside to watch the rest of the movie. I should have told Finn that I was only here for a year but I couldn't bring myself to do it. All I could think about through the movie was how I have to leave. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in Finns arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6;

Moving in with Jack and Finn was going to be a lot different than anything I had ever done. I had no idea what being here would be like, if the boys would fight all the time, if me and Finn would grow closer and Jack end up hating me. The only thing I knew was I was worried, I didn't want London to be a regret, I wanted to make it the best year of my life. The year I lost myself in a different country with different people, the year I was completely happy. Finn tried so hard to be normal around Jack, I knew there was something up with Jack, I just didn't know what. "What do you have planned for today Brie?" Finn handed me a hot cup of tea, his smile was devilish and seductive. I could help but get lost in thought, his eyes are just so mischievous. I wanted nothing more than to just stay in with Finn and get to know him more, to let him know about me. I never really let people know me, I was always shy and kept to myself. But Finn; Finnegan Harries, he brought something out in me, something I had never known was in me. I don't think it's quite what people would call love, yet again I've never been in love so I don't know. "Brie? You there? Hellllooooo," Finn flailed his hand in front of my face hoping for my attention. I needed some fun, time for the posh British accent I prided myself on. "Oh Finnegan I'm awfully sorry, I must have misplaced my head. You never know when ones affairs will get carried away in one's head. As you were," That was it, the look Finn gave me was to die for, I burst out laughing uncontrollably and so did Finn. After a good few minutes of tearing laughter Finn and regained ourselves with a few chuckles now and then. "Anyway, before you went all 1870 English on me, I wanted to know what you want to do today. It's completely up to you." The look on Finns face said so much, he just wanted to be with me, it didn't matter where or when, he just wanted to be with me. It was pretty much at this point I knew that no matter what happened, I was never going to regret London. I lend over to kiss him on the cheek when the door slammed open revelling a heavily upset Jack. "I... I..." Jack dropped to the floor and started to cry. I have never been good with crying people but the second I saw tears I run over and took him in the most loving embrace. "Shh, it's ok Jack. Come on, what's wrong?" I motioned Finn to bring me the blanket from off the chair, I felt horrible, for all I know I did this to him. Jack wrapped his arms around me and cried harder. "I love her Brie, I do. Sarah means everything to me." he burred his head into my chest.

"Finn sweetie, put the blanket on him and help me get him to bed," I looked at Finn and we shared the same look, we were worried. I could see the fear in Finns eyes, he was scared for his brother. "Jack, Finns gonna help you into bed, I'll be in with some tea so we can talk. Everything's going to be fine." With a kiss on the forehead I helped Finn pick his brother up. I whispered "Talk to him Finn," with a stern look, his forced a half smile and carried Jack off to bed. I headed straight to the kitchen to get tea and fine some sort of comfort food for Jack. I ended up with 3 cups of tea and some chocolate biscuit things I had never heard of. I could just hear Finn talking to Jack about how everything will be fine and even if things don't work out he will always love him. I couldn't hold back my smile, I walked in the room to find Finn cradling Jack. I stood there for a minute holding Finns eye sight with a crying Finn. I don't know what to do, I didn't know what to say or if I should say anything at all. I put the tray down on Jacks bed side table and what happened next was unrealistic. Jack shot out of Finns arms and into mine. "Brie will I ever be like you and Finny?" His voice was generally scared. He looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"It's always great to have a friend like Finn and you know what Jack. You have one, you have Finn." Oh god. Why did I say friend. Why! Finn looked upset now too. God Brie. Just shut up. "You know what boys, we need some movies. Finn sweetie, go pick some of the scarcest and funniest movies you have. We are going to either die from fright or die from laughter. As Finn left with a smile I had to find out why Jack was upset, I had to know why, I was worried. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Sarah is gone Brie, she moved back home. I'll never get to see her again." It hit me like a tonne of bricks. Is this what I'm going to do to Finn when I leave? I had to back up, I liked Finn but I wasn't about to hurt him. As we sat through some of the best movies I had even seen I tried to stay away from Finn and much as possible. I wasn't going to hurt him. I couldn't.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7;

"Are you sure you have to go Brie?" Jack wined as I got ready.

"I'm sure Jack. Hahaha. I'm here on student exchange. Infosys on the student." He poked his tongue out at me the spun me around. "I'm glad you feel better Jack. I was really worried about you the other night." Jack still looked a little worried but he was defiantly a lot better.

"Come on, I'll drive you to uni. Hey, after class you can bring some of your stuff around." I still can believe I was going to be living with Jack and Finn... Finn. I haven't really said more than a few words to him since that night I've kinda been off with Jack getting to know him. "Just taking Brie to class, be back soon." Jack was half way out the door when I hear Finn stop him we was trying to be quite but the house echo's like an empty cave.

"Let me take her Jack, I need to talk to her." I held my breath waiting for a reply.

"Finn, let me talk to her. You know what it's like. Plus she only knows you and me maybe she's just upset." Someone sighed. "Look Finn, don't worry, I'll talk to her." I was worried, by trying to not hurt Finn I made him upset. Why couldn't I get things right with him. "Brie, time to go!" I walked out to find Finn leaning on the chair and Jack standing with the front door half open impatiently. As I walked pass Finn I kissed him on the forehead and gave him a hug. "See you later Finnegan" His smile was so perfect, I felt bed for ever taking it away. It was hard to focus when I knew that after class I would be moving in with Jack and Finn. As worried as I was about Finn, I could help but be excited. And I made a friend who I knew was perfect for Jack. Jack was coming to help me pack up what little was unpacked in my room so I thought maybe they should meet. He was going to love her. I spent all day telling her about Jack "You can meet him today," She liked that. Jack was at the door waiting for me after class, ready to get right into it. Before I could even say hello Jack asked me something I didn't want to be asked. "So you going to tell me why you're suddenly scared if Finny?"

"I'm not scared of him Jack, I just don't want to hurt it. Plus, he only just met me."

"Oh Brie please. He's a male, it wouldn't make a difference. I'm telling you I've never seen Finn happier than when he's with you." I opened the door to my room and playfully pushed Jack in the door.

"Come on Jack, time to pack." I had a great time with Jack packing but it was time to leave. I texted my friend to meet us at the car park. "Hey Jack I have a friend I want you to meet." I could see her in the distance. "Jack meet Fay, Fay, Jack." As they should hand awkwardly I could see they would get along great. They talked for five minutes and from what I could tell she gave Jack her number and he gave her a peck on the cheek. "I like her, she's nice," The look on Jacks face sad more though. He seemed happy. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted Finn to be happy. I wanted to be happy. Half way home and no one had said a word since we left when Jack blurts out something I will never forget... "Finn thinks he's in love with you Brie."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8;

"He what!" I was so terrified! "No. No. No. No!" I shook my head almost weeping. I need those words out of my head. "No. No he can't. He doesn't!" Jack looked at me with content.

"Are you ok Brie? What's wrong?" All I could do was shake my head.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over!" Jack sighed and pulled up on the side of the road. The second the car stopped I was out. I can do this. This isn't happening. "Why! Jack, please tell me you're lying. Please!" I don't know why I was so mad at Jack, it's not his fault. "I'm sorry Jack, I just." Jack interrupted me with a hug.

"It's ok Brie. I know what you're going though," Jack looked me in the eyes. "I never would have told you if I knew this would happen. I am so sorry." I hugged Jack again.

"It's ok. It's just... Promise not to tell Finn?"

"Promise on my life." I had to tell someone.

"I'm only here for a year then I go home. I don't want to be in a relationship then have to leave. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm just scared Jack." Jack didn't say a word. He hugged me then led me back to the car. I was worried more than ever. Nothing was said till we pulled up in the drive way.

"Smile Brie. It will be fine." As I opened the door I was greeted by a loud 'surprise'. It was Jack and Finn's friends. I didn't know what to say, my eyes scanned the room seeing everyone I knew off YouTube and a few more. Jack, Dean, Phil, Dan, Casper, Markus, Sam, Alex, Zoe, Joe, Alfie and some I didn't know. I didn't see Finn anywhere. Jack quickly introduced me to everyone and after meeting the last person he whispered "Finn isn't here. He left this morning." Jack and I walked around the room whispering to each other as we smiled to everyone.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. No one does. He sort of just left." Jack pushed me to join the group of people that circled the chair. I was bombarded with questions; who was I, where did I come from, what did I like. Fairly simple easy questions till I Zoe asked "Which one is your favourite twin?" All other conversations stopped and all eyes were on me. I couldn't tell them, I couldn't hurt Jack or Finn.

"It's not good to pick favourites. They're both great." Jack gave me a look of 'good save'

"My favourite is Finn. No affiance Jack." So random girl popped up. "We all know why," she winked at me. Everyone but me and Jack laughed. Who was this girl and what did she mean? I excused myself from the group and went outside. "I have to call home and catch up with the family." That was a lie. I went outside and sat on the curb. I was cold and I didn't have a jumper but I wasn't just about to go back inside. I hugged my legs and got into the smallest ball I could. Suddenly a jacket was wrapped around me and some sat down next to me and put their head on my shoulder. I thought it was Jack. "Who is that girl Jack and what did she mean? What did her and Finn do?"

"That's twice," As I turned I saw Finn sit up and chuckle. " I guess you mean Amanda," Finn sighed and hung his head just as I went to hug him, the girl now know as Amanda walked out.

"There's my baby Finny." She picked him up off the curb, ripping his jacket off my back and putting it on. "What was she doing with your jacket Finny?" She shot me a glare and planted the biggest kiss on Finn. "You're not cheating on me are you?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9;  
"Brie, I... I can explain. Please!" I got up about to leave when I was pushed back.  
"Were you hitting on Finn?" I didn't want this.  
"Leave me alone please." I tried to walk away again but she grabbed my arm. "These are my friends and Finn is my boyfriend. They will kick you out without batting an eye if I said to. Don't you give me adduced little Miss Wanna be." I shoved passed her not letting her grab me again and walked inside. The second I opened the door I placed a smile on my face. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I closed the door and locked it. I didn't care who she was and if she was with Finn. I was going to have a good night and my new home. I quickly rejoined everyone and sat next to Jack, "You ok?" He mouthed.  
"I'm fine." Big. Fat. Lie. I jumped straight into the conversation about Doctor Who clearly started by Dan.  
"No, but the Tardis is bigger on the inside, not smaller on the outside. It is very different. I am Dan," Dan stood up and struck a pose, "Do not mess with the king Whovian!" Everyone laughed.  
"But Dan, what about when the Doctor runs out of regenerations? What will you do then? Who will be your god?" I put on a drastic voice. Dan winked at me.  
"My good sir, I will just have to be my own Doctor." Dan grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. "For the Doctor will never truly leave. He will always be a part of me!" Dan spun me around causing me to laugh uncontrollably. "Let us dance!" Dan announced as he led me into the kitchen though a waltz. Everyone else eventually got up and started to dance to. I was having fun with Dan; dancing ironically with everyone, whatever song came on we danced the opposite of. After half an hour I had completely forgotten about Finn and that girl... Until the knock at the door. Jack looked t me with the I know you locked it look. I smiled at him and continued to dance with Dan and Alfie. Jack walked over and unlocked the door letting Finn and Amanda in, Finn hung his head low making sure not to look at me. Amanda hand his hand a led him though the crowed of people to the bed room. The house erupted with wolf whistles. Jack looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I walked over to Jack, "Dan, does he have a girlfriend?" Jack took me by the shoulders.  
"Brie, no." I knew what Jack was thinking, he was thinking right. I went straight back to Dan and kissed him. If Finn was going to lie to me then I wasn't going to bother with him. At all. Needless to say, Dan was shocked. I smiled at Dan and went over to Dance with Alfie. The rest of the night was pretty much a blur. I went to sleep on Jacks bed with his arms wrapped around me, "Everything will be fine Brie." I wasn't so sure...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10;

I wasn't sure why last night meant so much to me; maybe I loved Finn, maybe it brought up old memories I had long since forgotten. Whatever the reason, I was hurt and I was hurt bad. I sighed and dug deeper into the bed. Jack's arms still around me, he pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. "Good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?" He kissed my cheek again. I let out a long sorrow some sigh,

"Your brother is just gah, you know? Hahaha, I just, I wish it wasn't like this. I mean who the hell is Amanda anyway? You never told me about her? Why didn't you tell me about her? You told me Finn thought he loved me, you could have told me about Amanda. Why didn't you tell me Jack?"

"I'm sorry, Brie." I turned to face Jack, he looked upset. "I didn't know what to say, it's a long story."

"Long story or not Jack, you could have told me or got Finn to tell me."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because Jack." I sat up and put my head in my hands, "It just is. I don't know maybe I feel how Finn does. Maybe I, I think I love him too." I dropped my hands down smashing into the bed and looked at Jack, tears in my eyes. "He means a lot to me. Yes, I just met him. Yes, it turns out I know nothing about him. But he lied to me, Jack I," I was cut off. Jack kissed me. I quickly pulled back and slapped him. The sound my hand made when in contact with his face shattered through the room. "What the hell!" I was shocked, "You... You just... After I just... What the hell!" He looked up at me, hand on the cheek I slapped rubbing it.

"After last night I guess I deserved that." He let out a little chuckle and looked me in the eye.

"Finn?"

"You know, that's three times Brie. Haha," He kept rubbing his face, "Remind me never to piss you off. Ouch," I moved over next to Finn and held his face looking at the bright red hand mark I had left.

"Oh I am so sorry Finn," I hit his arm playfully, "You should have told me you weren't Jack. Your gonna need ice for that now." As I went to leave I was pulled back into a kiss, I pulled back again.

"No. You don't get to kiss me Finn. No." I slapped him again. "Don't you for one second think that you can kiss me. You lied to me, to that, that thing! No!" I started to cry. Why was this happening? Why did it hurt so much.

"You said that you think you love me and I guess Jack told you that I feel the same way,"

"No! Leave me alone Finn." I got up quickly and walked into the kitchen.

"Brie, are you ok?" Jack walked over from the breakfast bar and hugged me. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you. What happened?" He looked at me, "Finn was there wasn't he?" I hung my head and let out tears.

"Brie please... Jack, I..." Finn walked in and came over to Jack and I.

"No Finn. Don't. You hurt her. You don't deriver her. You always do this!" Jack hugged me tighter. "You told everyone you were over. How could you?"

"We are over. We have been for a while. You know Amanda Jack, if she doesn't agree, she will act like it never happened. Jack, Brie, please. I'm not, I wasn't dating her when I met you." I dug my head into Jack's chest. I felt Jack's arms tighten around me.

"She has never done this before Finn. What is going on? And the truth!" Jack sounded hurt.

"Jack please, this is between me and Brie. Please, let me talk to Brie,"

Jack looked down at me and mouthed "Is it ok?"

I nodded and mouthed back "I'm a big girl,"

He hugged me and walked out, eyeing Finn off as he went. Finn went to hug me,

"No Finn, if you want to talk you are going to do what I say. Other side of the kitchen. Don't even think about touching me." I jumped up onto the counter. I sat there watching as Finn contemplated things in his head and slowly and regretting walked to the other side of the kitchen. "Now, Stay there are talk."

"What?"

"You wanted to talk, talk. I have nothing to say Finn. You lied to me."

"No I didn't. You never asked if I had a girlfriend, which I didn't. I wasn't dating her. I'm not dating her. Brie, please. Believe me."Finn pleaded with me for about an hour. Repeatedly attempting to walk over to me causing me to walk away. By the time we had finished talking we had moved around the entire house, till Finn cornered me. "Brie..." He put his hand on my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb, "Please look at me," I shook my head.

"No, Finn." Finn dropped his hand, sounding angry in his reply,

"Over an hour of my pleading and begging and the first and only thing you say is 'No, Finn' You know Brie, anyone else I would have given up on," He signed, "If you don't want to listen to me, then why are you still here?"

"I don't know Finn, I just," And with that, I kissed Finn with everything feeling I could gather. I was in love with Finn, no matter what.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11;

"Listen Finn, I know I over reacted, I'm sorry. It's just, well you know." I let out a little giggle and smiled at him, I tried to look him in the eyes but I couldn't. That kiss had changed everything. It was clear to me now how I felt about him, seeing as how Finn still had me cornered, I didn't have room to blush. "I understand Brie. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I ruined last night. If I had of known Amanda was going to be there I never would have gone. She just, Brie, I," Finn looked down at his hand. "Can I tell you something, honestly?" I nodded, I took his hand in my as gently as I could. I drew tiny circles on the back of his had with my free one. Finn blushed, "Brie, I love you." Finn blushed even more. Words escaped me. "I love you too Finnegan," Why didn't the words come out of my mouth. Finn hung his head.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Brie," He put his free hand on top of mine.

"I love you Finn!" I shouted in my head, time and time again. Each time no sound came out. I looked him in the eyes, holding his gaze for quite some time. I brought his hand up to my face and kissed it. I pulled Finn into a hug and drew on his back with my finger the words "I love you Finnegan," Finn must have understood for as I motioned the last stroke, his hold on me tightened. I felt something cold against my cheek. I heard Finn weep, as quiet as he could, he whispered in my ear. "Never leave me Brie. Please." I couldn't control myself. I almost dropped to the floor in pure love for Finn. In pure love for this moment.

"Finnegan," The only word that would come out was his name, just enough to let him understand how I felt.

"I understand Brie, I really do." He looked at me with such feeling and emotion Romeo would have seemed as if he hated Juliet. I could hardly believe that he felt this way about me. I swiftly took Finns face in my hands. I looked as deep into his eyes as I could. "Finnegan Harries, I love you with all my heart." I kissed Finn with all the love I could muster. He meant the world to me. Nothing was going to get between him and I. Not now.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12;

Looking at what's happened; Character thoughts.

This chapter I have set up to be the thoughts of Brie, Jack and thoughts take place about a week after the end of Chapter 11, after Brie and Finn makeup.

Brie;

Wow. Just wow. I never would have thought that I, a random girl who watched these boys on YouTube would actually know them, let along be living with them. It's all so surreal. I'm in London, I am where I've wanted to be since as far back as I can remember. Sometimes, I still wake up and think I'm back home and London was all a dream... But then I see Finn, I see the look on his face, It reminds me this is real. I love waking up in his arms, I feel so safe and comfortable with him. I must admit not a day goes by when I don't think about leaving him. Eventually I have to go home, I will be so far away from him, from the people I have grown to love. From the house I have just gotten to be part of. I know I've only been here for 2 months but I feel so at home. I love these boys, I love these home we share. I love being here. The closer the time gets, the harder it get to tell Finn. I told Jack when I leave but not Finn. It scares me. It's my birthday soon though, I don't know what I will do. I haven't told anyone when my birthday is so I might bring it up over dinner tonight. I'm so nervous, I don't want a party after Amanda ruined the last one the boys had for me. I'm not much of a birthday person. Oh well, time for the Disney marathon with the boys, I need to snap out of this thought. I can't think about leaving... Finn looks upset. I better give him a cuddle. Oh. My. God. Did he just... Hahahaha. Poor Finn is so nervous. Gosh, He's probably super embarrassed now. Ahahaha. I can't believe he just wacked me in the face. Oh, oh no. He looks like he's about to cry. Finnegan...

Finn;

Why did she pick me? What the hell made her think I was good enough for her? I know she knows that she's out of my league. She knows she's better than me. One day she will leave me and I won't be surprised. She is far too good for me. Everyone loves her, they think she is amazing. Ha. As if I didn't know she was amazing. She's an angel, she's a dream come true to me. She consumes my every thought. I am always thinking about her. Here she comes. Okay, Finn sit up and make room for her... Wow, okay she's cuddling me. Jacks looking over grinning like a maniac. Oh Jack, if only you knew what this means to me, if I could tell you how much she means. She smells so beautiful, like nothing I can describe. Her touch is driving me insane. If only I could tell her what I feel when she touches me. Okay Finn, you can do this put your arm around her. Come on man, stop being so nervous. It's only Brie... Okay so that fact that it's Brie doesn't help but do something. Slowly move your arm around and hug her. For god sake, do it! Shit. Bollox. Bollox. Bollox. Bollox. I can't believe this! Just laugh it off and don't show how broken and embarrassed you are. I mean so you just tried to put your arm around the love of your life and ended up smacking her in the face. Just breath. Gosh, this is going to be a long night. Ok so she's laughing and you're about to cry. Keep it toget... She kissed me! I just hit her in the face and she kisses me. Why is she so nice to me? I'm only ever clumsy and pathetic around her. She is so much better than me. I love her so much. Brie, I want to tell you so badly how I truly feel, but I can't make the words come out...

Jack;

Finn is thinking about Brie again, I can tell. He pulls the same look when he thinks about her. She means the world to him, I don't know how she doesn't see it. I guess she doesn't know him like I do... What do I mean 'I guess' of course she doesn't. Watching Finn with Brie, just makes it so much clearer to me. Finn loves Brie. He's a nervous wreck around her. I know they say they love each other but I have never seen Finn like this. There is defiantly something more going on with him... Oh my god! Finn did you just seriously... Wow. I'm embarrassed for you. Don't laugh Jack... Don't laugh. Look away before they notice. Ha. I'm right. Finn loves her. He just wacked the poor girl in the face, he's never this clumsy around anyone. Even in the dark I can tell he is blushing. Finnegan, slow down. Your starting to take off. Soon you will leave me and I can't take that. Not yet. You and Brie are so perfect for each other and soon you'll get your own house and I will never get to see you. You're my big brother. Your my twin. Please Finn, slow down. I can see the look in your eyes, the way you look at her. I've ever seen it before. You love her, but I love you. It's like you forgot about me Finn. I'm still here, I'm still your brother. I know to you Brie is perfect and your whole world. But your my whole world. I'm lost and your still in the same room. Brie will leave soon and Finn will be heartbroken. I'll be there for you Finn; when the time comes and she leaves, I'll be your brother, your friend and I'll make it better. They are the perfect couple. They love each other so much and so quickly... I just wish they would slow down. Brie, please. Please don't take him yet... I need him too.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13;

'You can do this Brie,' I took a deep breath as I straightened my shirt in the mirror. 'You've got this. Just bring it up casually and move on. You can do this.' walking out of my room I could hear my heart beat getting faster and faster.

'Good morning Brie,' Jack popped up from behind the sofa, 'Sleep well?'A smile spread across his face. I knew something was going on. I walked to the kitchen to make some tea.

'Tea?'

'Yes please!' Finn yelled walking in from the back yard, I looked over to Jack as he nodded.

'Tea would be lovely, so long as its accompanied by an answer." I let out a small laugh and started on the tea.

'I did, thank you for asking,' I looked down at the tea and sighed, 'it's now or never,' As I handed the boys there cups I took the opportunity to tell them, 'So, what shall we do today? Seeing as it is my birthday and all,' Finns eyes widened on his cup.

'Happy Birthday Brie!' Jack jumped up and hugged me, spilling most of his tea on his shoes, 'Why didn't you tell us?'

'Never been much of a birthday person, it's just another day for me.' I took the towel off the coffee table and cleaned up the spilt tea.

'You should...' I quickly interrupted Jack,

'I thought since I'm in London maybe I should do something. You know, have a picnic at a park or something. Nothing to special, just something.' Finn helped me off the floor, gave me a hug and whispered,

'Why didn't you tell me? I could have planed something,' He looked at me almost heartbroken,

'Oh, it's only a birthday, it's nothing important.' I kissed Finn on the cheek and left to the bathroom almost hyperventilating. Why does Finn have this effect on me? God he's so perfect.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14;

'Ready yet?' echoing from down the hall an overly excited voice. Jack seemed way to happy about going to dinner with a few friends, something was weird.

'Almost,' I sighed 'I guess.' throwing around clothes, I looked in the mirror. I wasn't looking forward to dinner. It had been a long time since I did anything for my birthday. 'Too much drama...' I was shocked at the raw hatred in my voice,

'Wow,' Finn was leaning on the door frame, arm folded, 'It would seem, Brie, that you're not looking forward to dinner,' he sighed and made his way over to me. Finn drew me close to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. 'what's wrong?'

'I just, I don't know what to wear,' I looked down at my queen size bed covered in clothes.

'Brie, your bed is covered.' Finn kissed my forehead, 'And, Miss Brie, might I remind you, that you have clothes in my cupboard.' he let out a soft chuckle,

'Well, yeah. You have a point. Hahaha,' I kissed Finn. 'Remind me why?'

'Why what?'

'Why we're going out to dinner? I told you I don't like birthdays.'

'London Brie.' Finn spun me around and laughed, he always made me feel better. 'Brie, you're in London. Things are different, you've said that too many times. ' He spun me around again, 'Let's do it different then. Everything, let's do everything differently.' Finn took me into a messy waltz, laughing and tripping, my worries quickly slipped away. Finn always made me happy even when I was back home watching him on YouTube, he always made me happy.

'Come on you two, we'll be late.' Jack beckoned us from down the hall,

'Ruining the fun Jack!' Finn kissed me, 'Time to get ready,' Finn kissed me then let me alone to get dressed. I didn't want to think about tonight so I got ready as quickly as I could and headed out to meet the boys. Jack held out a black piece of cloth, waving it around.

'Blind fold time,' Jack tied the blind fold around my eyes, then directed me too the car. I sat in the car in between what I can only guess was Jack and Finn, both holding my hand. No one said a word. After about 20 minutes the car stopped, the smell of salt filled the air. 'Guys, are we at the beach? Cause it smells like the beach.' Still, no one said a word. As I was lead out the car an down a some steps the smell of salt intensified. 'I thought you guys said we were going to dinner?' Still no one said a word and my question was left alone. I could feel the sand fall under my shoes as I was walked down the beach,

'Happy birthday Brie,' Finn kissed me as he took off my blind fold. I opened my eyes to a beach full of people. It was like a scene from a movie, the fire, the stage and tables. I had to look twice to make sure it was real.

'You out did yourself. The both of you,' I drew Jack and Finn into a hug, kissing both of them on the cheek. The boys have only ever been nice to me, I could never understand why. 'All this is one day?'

'What can we say Brie, little Finny here just had to have a party for you, he really loves you Brie.' Finn pushed Jack, looking modified.

'It wasn't too hard. Really.' Finn took my hand in his and ran his thumb along mine,

'Well, hard or not, thank you. Both of you. Just of everything.' We stood there for a few minutes as everyone sung a really loudly, really of key happy birthday. On the last line Finn leaned in a kissed my check.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15;

'You ok Brie?' Finn leaned in, ' you look upset,'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just, the last party I went to was a 5th birthday. Haha,'

'Wow,' He looked generally shocked to hear that. 'Well, I'm here if you need a lesson in,' Finn cleared his trough and put on a fancy voice, 'what grownups do at grownup parties,' He let out a little laugh. 'I'll just be over there with Alex, go make friends Brie,' Finn smiled at me then walked away leaving me alone. I looked around for Jack, after a few minutes of looking, I slowly faded down the beach, the red glow of the fire barley in eye sight. I sighed and pulled my phone out to text Jack. As I sent him a message I heard his phone,

'Jack?'

'Seems we had the same idea,' Jack was perched on a rock a few feet up from me, he looked down at his feet shuffling them. 'You texted me? Haha'

'Finn was off with his friends, I'm not very good in large groups of strangers. I was hoping to find a Bro, do you know where I could find a Bro?' I looked at Jack and pulled a serious face.

'Gosh, I don't know Brie. What would this Bro have to do?'

'I don't know,' I walked up to Jack and sat on the adjacent rock. 'He'd have to be my Bro, haha. He'd have to always have fun with me and be up for anything. Most importantly, he'd have to live by the Bro Code. Do you know the Bro Code?'

'Come on Brie, who doesn't know the Bro Code? Could I apply to be your Bro?.' He kicked my foot playfully. 'Come on, I'd be a good Bro.'

'I really don't know Jack,' Jack kicked my foot again. 'Ok, ok, you're my Bro,' I help my hand out and fist bumped him. 'Bro's man.'

'Bro's,' He let out a nasal laugh, he looked at his feet again, 'Brie, can I tell you something? As your Bro'

'Sure, what's up?'

'I, ummm,' Jack cleared his throat, 'I really like,' Jack was cut off,

'Brie, Jack, there you are. What are you doing here?' Finn stumbled up the rocks.

'Making Bro's,' Jack let out a weird laugh causing Finn to look at us both questionably.

'You said to make friends, does a Bro count?' Jack and I laughed and fist bumped.

'You two are crazy. But crazy or not you both need to move your butts back to the party, I have a surprise for you Brie,' He held his hand out,

'Another one?' I questioned as I took his hand,


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter16;

We stopped just short of the party, Finn stood behind me for a minute then picked me up and kept walking,

'I will never understand you Brie,'

'What do you mean Finn?' I looked at him,

'You're just so wow and I'm so..' I interrupted him,

'Wow. You're so wow.' He smiled at me, Finn whispered,

'Close your eyes Brie, trust me.' As I closed my eyes I was left with the imprint of his perfect smile in my mind, of his perfect everything. Then I remembered Jack, what did Jack want to tell me? Was he ok? Did he follow us back? Finn putt me down on what felt like a wood floor, 'Keep your eyes closed.' I was spun around a few times then someone grabbed my hand. Startled by an extremely loud pop, I opened my eyes to fireworks. I tightened my grip on the hand, 'Oh. My. God! I love fire works!' The boy, whom was clearly not Finn, lent down,

'That's not all,' He pointed out to the ocean, 'Look.' My eyes struggled to make out what was happening. A figure moved closer and closer, I couldn't believe it.

'Is that,'

'Yup.' Finn was covered in small balloons,

'Happy Birthday Brie!' Finn screamed waving his hands around.

'What are you doing?' I was in hysterics. I could not believe what was going on. As Finn made his way towards me, a slower version of Happy Birthday started playing. The figure led me to a set and handed me a pin,

'Don't be afraid to pop them.' He winked at me and left. A few seconds later, I was left alone with a sexually dancing, balloon covered Finn. I could not contain myself, seeing him was the best thing ever.

'How you doing?' Finn winked at me, 'Pop a balloon,'

'No, I can't.'

'Do ittttttttt!' I reacted out and popped a balloon, glitter flew everywhere revealing part of Finns leg. Finn kept dancing around until almost every balloon was popped, from what I could gather he was pretty much naked. I was afraid to pop more. 'I can't do it.' I couldn't stop laughing, Finn took the pin off me and popped the last of the balloons leaving him in covered with nothing but his underwear.

'Happy birthday Brie!' The party erupted into cheers and everyone continued to party and eventually forgot about us on stage. 'Did you like it?'

'So so very much, hahaha.' Finn and I kissed like never before, the passion and fire in this one kiss would have set of more fireworks.

'I leave in 3 months,' Why did I just say that! What is wrong with me! Finn looked at me, starring into my eyes, Finn did nothing but kiss me again.

'I know. But I will deal with it when the time comes.'


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

'Sweetie, did you see Jack before we left?' I walked out to the kitchen to make some tea. It wasn't long before we left, Finn had seemed upset after I told him I was leaving soon.

'He's with Dan and Phil, Why?'

'Am I not allowed to be worried about a friend?' I kept thinking about him and what he was going to say, I walked back to Finns room with two hot cups of tea and handed Finn his as I sipped mine. 'So he's ok and safe?'

'He's fine, now I have something for you, sit down and close your eyes.' I went around to my side of the bed, put me tea down and sat down. 'Eyes closed. And no peaking!' excitingly, I closed my eyes, a door opened and close yet I resisted the urge to open my eyes, when finally; 'Ok, open.' Finn was in front of me holding a little red box. 'Open.' I shook my head, my hands were shaking too much.

'My hands,' I held my hands out to show Finn how much they were shaking,

'Then we wait.' Finn climbed on the bed facing me and sat on his knees holding the box out to me. After a minute I took the box out of his hands and held it as gently as I could. Slowly I opened it to reveal the contains. 'You didn't!' I looked up at Finn wide eyed.

'Do you like it?'

'I love it, but you shouldn't have Finnegan.' Finn smiled,

'Forever and I mean forever.' Finn lead over and kissed me,

'So you're not upset?' Finn held my face in his hands and kissed me again.

'Why would I be? It's 3 months away. Sure I will be upset as it gets closer but I can't spend 3 months upset, not your last 3.' He moved his hands to mine, 'I love you so much Brie, I'm lost without you.' he put the object from the little red box on me. 'I love you too Finnegan.' A perfect smile spread across his face, 'I love it when you call me that.' I placed the little red box next to me tea,

'What's the plan for tonight?'

'Well, seeing as how Jack isn't home; we can make a pillow fort in the lounge room and watch movies. Plan?'

'It's moments like this I realises why I love you. You grab the blankets and I'll take the tea.' I kissed Finn the jumped off the bed. 'Meet you at the rondevu .' I grabbed the tea and headed out to the lounge room followed by Finn. After a few minutes of mucking around we had built a fort, I laid on top of Finn and started watching Peter Pan. Finn wrapped his arms around me, 'I mean it too Brie.'

'Hmm?' I buried my face into Finns chest,

'Forever. I mean it. I don't care where I am,' he tightened his grip on me; 'As long as I'm with you I'll be happy.'

'I don't want to leave.'

'And I don't want you too.'

'I'm home here Finn, with you and Jack.'


End file.
